Unrelenting Requited Love
by ame shiroi
Summary: Sakura talks about being a wife. Gaara x Sakura. Warning: extremely fluffy. Please read and review.


Unrelenting Requited Love

Sometimes I catch him staring at me like he wants to pin me to a wall and rip off my clothes. Not that I really mind that. One morning when I walked into the kitchen, he not only stared...he growled. Yes, _the _Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato, growled like he was actually getting ready to ravage me like a pirate. Again, not like I mind. But if you ever suggest to him that he did such a thing you might experience Sabaku Sousou, and it is rather doubtful you'd live to tell about it. I find it rather sexy though.

Occasionally he underestimates my ability to read him. He thinks he's cool and mysterious. I think he needs to think again. If I were not able to read him, my life would be very quiet. "Hn." can mean several thousand things. Thankfully, I know each and every one of them. I _did _master Sasuke-ian. Which, as it turns out, is also Shika-ian, Neji-ish, and Gaara-ese.

All in all, let's face it. He wouldn't know what to do without me. But I'd probably still be in Konoha General Hospital, crying my eyes out over Sasuke every night without him. And really, by a show of hands, how many people think that sounds fun? You really need to get out more. I wanted to make something of myself. I wanted to **_be _**someone. I couldn't stand it anymore. I was stuck in the shadows of Sasuke and Naruto, unable to get over they're great accomplishments. They're greatest accomplishments seemed to involve moments where they nearly killed each other, however. I didn't want to stay there just waiting for the day I would get the news one or both of them was dead. So...I fell in love.

Yes folks, I fell in love with a man who referred to me as "Haruno." I know what everyone's thinking. 'You did WHAT? Are you crazy?' Maybe a little. But even then, sometimes I would catch a gleam of that have-my-way-with-you look. Kami, I loved that. It made me feel special. I know, I know. 'Love can't be built on just THAT.' Well, it's a heck of a start, that's for sure. I can remember the exact moment it happened though. Well...sort of. I have no idea what time it was, what day it was or even where we were. All I remember is the sound of his voice when he called me Sakura for the first time. What can I say? I'm easy.

On our wedding day, Naruto told him "I told you so." I still have no idea what that means, to this very day. But I'll let him keep that secret. I have a secret I keep from him. The night he said he loved me, he asked me to choose him or Sasuke, and I asked him to give me some time to think about it. I lied. I chose the moment the words came out of his mouth, I just had to give myself time to let the words register. But Kami bless him for being so understanding anyway.

He can be quite the demon sometimes. But just between us, he's an angel under that. So maybe he's a demon-angel. A fallen angel. There we go. Someone ripped the wings off. That explains everything. I don't know how he could stand living when he was younger, all alone. Wait. I DO know how, but that's unpleasant. I never could do it. How do you face life alone? My parents weren't home a lot, but they were there sometimes. Temari and Kankuro helped quite a bit though, even when he was not-sane-but-still-slightly-conscious. They STILL help a lot. Him and I both. They're angels too, in one form or another. They also helped greatly in getting over trying to convince myself I didn't cared for him. Domo arigato, Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun. Without the both of you, I would be stuck, lying to myself and completely miserable.

If any of you have gotten the impression he's protective, you would be understating that by a mile. He's unnecessarily, impossibly, horrendously, amazingly, wonderfully overprotective. It drives me nuts. If there's even a possibility I may get a minor injury, he will keep me with him EVERY SECOND. I love it. Noone in my whole life has ever made me feel like I matter so much.

So, maybe we DID get married kinda young. So maybe we WERE a little scared at first. But I wouldn't trade being with him for anything. He cares, I know, under the professional appearance. He's become my world. I'd do anything for him, anything and everything. My life for his, even. Luckily, I know he'd do the very same thing.


End file.
